The present invention relates to a cast tubular structure, such as engine water inlet and outlet fittings or a turbocharged engine intake manifold, including an integral cast hose connection element having a hose sealing surface which, as cast, is concentric, smooth, and free of glue joint beads, parting lines, and vent opening dimples as well as to the method and tooling elements used in its manufacture.